


The Hardest Part is Letting Go

by elderfisherprice



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Falsettos - Freeform, Holy shit I actually finished this one, M/M, Multi-chaptered fic, Sorta Comedy?, Tw: mentions of blood and thoughts of suicide in later chapters, don't read if you have a problem with that, ghost fic, there's a warning in the beginning notes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: A Ghost Fic nobody asked for but hopefully you'll enjoy





	1. Marvin's Lament

 It had been six months.

 Six long, sorrow-filled months since Whizzer had died. Seasons changed, the sun still rose every morning and set every evening, and it was if the world hadn’t even skipped a beat to move on.

 This angered Marvin.

 The bright, cloudless sky and the birds chirping happily almost offended him. How could the world be so happy and positive when something so terrible had happened? How could everything be so normal when he was suffering?  

 Despite Charlotte and Cordelia’s efforts to get him to accompany them on outings, Marvin rarely left the house. His time not spent at his boring desk job was mostly wasted laying on the couch, either watching a movie or almost drinking himself half to death or sometimes even both.

 The only times Marvin even seemed close to his old self were the weekends, when Jason would come over to visit. Every Friday night was the same routine: Marvin would come home, throw away the empty liquor bottles scattering the floor, lock up the full bottles to avoid his temptation to drink for the sake of staying sober around his son, clean the house and himself up as best as he possibly could, and patiently wait for Trina and Mendel to arrive with Jason. He would often take his son to museums, art galleries, and any amusement parks within driving distance. It was a healthy distraction for Marvin, as opposed to his impending alcoholism and long nights drunkenly crying in his shower.

 Sunday nights would come far too soon for Marvin’s liking, and, just like Friday nights, they held a constant routine. Trina would ask Marvin how he was doing, to which he would give a half-hearted lie, and Mendel would silently assure the man that he wouldn’t tell anyone of the many occasions he saw Marvin standing there at Whizzer’s grave when he drove past the cemetery on his way home from work. Both of them would ask him when he was planning on packing Whizzer’s things up, causing Marvin to tense up and change the subject. He absolutely refused to even think about packing Whizzer’s things away. It was the last real thing he had left of his lover, aside from the memories that he drank to forget.

 Despite everyone’s effort to help Marvin, they all felt incredibly helpless knowing the man was in a downward spiral, and they could do nothing to save him.

___________

 Marvin closes the door as Trina waves goodbye, exhaling shakily and letting his smile fade for the first time since Jason had arrived that Friday. Feeling himself come down from the high of happiness he only had in the short time he spent with his son, he allows himself to shuffle to the kitchen and unlock the liquor cabinet, pulling out the first bottle he sees and taking a few gulps. He isn’t quite sure if it’s Vodka or Rum, but by now it all tastes the same to him. Besides, he doesn’t drink it for the taste anyway.

 He walks to his bedroom and looks around, eyes eventually falling on the piece of furniture that he hasn’t dared to touch yet.

 Whizzer’s nightstand.

 Every time Marvin has even thought about going through the nightstand, a shiver down his spine causes him to change his mind. But for some reason, he feels like tonight may be the right time. Taking a seat on the bed, Marvin pulls open the first drawer. Nothing really interesting. Spare condoms, paperclips, pens, the usual things you’d find in a bedside table.

 The contents of the second drawer is enough to make tears roll down Marvin’s cheeks. Photos, piles and piles of nothing but photos are messily scattered about in the drawer. Some of them are of random things, like flowers or trees, maybe the occasional blurry photo of some birds taking flight, but many of them are photos of Marvin and Whizzer together. Smiling, laughing, goofing off, and some of them even cuddling in bed. One photo in particular strikes Marvin’s attention. It was a black and white, filtered photo of both men, standing in front of a tree by the park, softly kissing.

 Marvin remembers the day as if it had happened yesterday. It was right after one of Jason’s baseball games, and although the boy’s team had gotten crushed, the entire family was in good spirits as they decided on a small outing to the nearest park. Whizzer had brought his camera to “capture the day” or whatever, and before Marvin knew what was happening, his lover’s lips were on his, his eyes were closed, and the sound of the camera clicking was making him fall deeper in love with that man.

 The next thing Marvin knows, he’s fallen off the bed, clutching the photo close to his chest and sobbing loudly. The occasional plea escapes his lips until he remembers there’s nobody there to help him.

 Not anymore.

 Suddenly, he gets the feeling that he’s being watched. It’s an uneasy feeling, enough to make his skin crawl and silence his sobs. Standing from his spot on the floor, Marvin walks around the house to make sure all the doors are completely shut and locked. After that boring task, he turns to walk back to the living room and hopefully drink himself to sleep.

 At first, he thinks he’s hallucinating.

 Marvin freezes dead in his tracks, staring with a look of surprise and horror that closely resembles a deer caught in headlights.

  _This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real…_

_It couldn’t...he wasn’t…_

“Can you see me?”

 All the blood drains from Marvin’s face, and he doesn’t respond for a solid ten seconds, before slowly nodding and silently praying to God and every possible deity that he wasn’t just having a dream.

 “...Whizzer…”

 

**_To Be Continued…._ **


	2. Whizzer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Marvin dreaming? Or is this all really happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Blood/Bleeding! It's nothing too intense and it's accidental so it's not like self-harm or anything.

  It takes a while for Marvin to wake up. Blinking furiously and waiting for his vision to clear up, he finally manages to sit up and try to figure out what had happened. Judging by the sharp pain in his back, he’s pretty sure he fainted. The only thing that confuses him is where he’s situated. He’s on the couch, laying across it with a blanket pulled over him.

_   But...But Whizzer was… _

   “It was just a dream…” Marvin whispers, sighing sadly. “Of course it was.” The empty liquor bottle sitting on the coffee table in front of him makes him put two and two together, realizing he probably just drank himself to sleep again. He stands and grabs the empty bottle, and before he can chuck it in the trash, he throws it on the ground in a mix of anger and sorrow. After a few moments of sobbing and tugging at his hair in frustration towards himself and the universe, he bends down to clean up the shards of glass. A sharp, stinging pain makes him jerk his hand back, letting out an exclamation of pain as he notices the blood begin to slowly drip from his hand.

  “God, you’re such a klutz.”

   Marvin’s blood runs cold at the sound. “Oh my God, I’m hallucinating.” He mumbles as he turns to see his lover, leaning against the kitchen doorframe with that condescending smirk on his face.

   “Hardly. If you were, you definitely wouldn’t be that calm with blood gushing out of your hand like that.” Whizzer laughs, bending down close to Marvin to look him in the eye.

   “B-B-But you’re...you-you’re-”

   “Dead? Yeah, I know. I was there.”

   If Marvin’s brain wasn’t busy short-circuiting, he would be bombarding Whizzer with questions. Instead, he slowly reaches a hand out, the one not covered in blood, to touch his face gently. He’s expecting his hand to go straight through, like in all the shows and movies he had seen, but is surprised to feel the soft, warm skin that he had missed for so long. “Oh my god...this isn’t real...you’re not real…”

   Whizzer sighs, sending Marvin a small smile. “I’m real, trust me. I’m here.” He puts his hand on top of Marvin’s, causing Marvin to gasp quietly.

   “How the hell is this possible…?”

   Whizzer shrugs and helps Marvin to his feet, leading him to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink. “I don’t know. I don’t even know why I’m here. The last thing I remember, I was laying in the hospital bed, trying not to cry out in pain for your sake, and then….nothing. Everything just sort of faded to black. No more pain, or sound. Then I woke up in bed. For a few hours, I just sort of walked around the house, convincing myself it was all a bad dream and I was healthy and you were just at work…” He scoffs quietly, mumbling something incoherent under his breath that Marvin can’t fully register. “You did come home...turns out you had just gotten home from my funeral. I tried to hug you, I did. I felt your skin, and they way you were shaking so terribly. You didn’t respond, you just shivered like you were cold. I was so confused...and scared. You were so sad…”

   A few moments later, Whizzer has Marvin’s hand cleaned and wrapped up. “For the longest time, all I could do was watch you fall into this downward spiral of sadness. I had no reflection, obviously, so I spent a couple months just standing in front of the mirror and waiting for any possible moment that I could be visible to you. Then, about a week ago, I started actually seeing myself in my reflection. After some practice, I started getting the hang of changing my visibility.” Whizzer laughs lamely. “This sounds so stupid, I swear. Anyway, I felt like now was the right time for you to see me since you saw my pictures.”

   Marvin takes a moment to fully comprehend what Whizzer had explained. “Why are you here, though?” He asks quietly out of genuine curiosity.

   “I don’t know. All I know is that I’m here now.” Whizzer says with a sigh, taking Marvin’s hand gently in his own.

   “God, I never thought I would get to hold your hand again, or even look into your eyes..” Marvin whispers, looking up to stare deeply into Whizzer’s eyes.

   “Never thought you would kiss me again?” Whizzer asks with a smile, looking down at Marvin’s lips.

   Marvin rolls his eyes. “Just shut up and c’mere.” He shoots back before pulling Whizzer into a kiss, and he swears that he’s flying. His lips are tingling just a tiny bit, and Whizzer’s arms are around him and everything just seems so  _ complete _ .

  And in that moment, Marvin doesn’t care if he’s really dreaming or not, just as long as he has Whizzer for one hour more.

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. Get To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullshit fluff and comic relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 1am oops

   “We can’t just lay in bed all day, Marv.” Whizzer sighs, although his arms remain around Marvin’s waist. 

   “Why not?” Marvin mumbles, face buried in Whizzer’s chest as he just takes in the feeling of being next to him again.

   “Well, for starters, you have work.”

   “I can call in sick.”

  Whizzer sighs again, sitting up and finally managing to pull his arms away. “You called in yesterday. Marv, I maybe be here, but that doesn’t mean you can just put your life on hold-”

  “I did when you died...I didn’t do anything. Just drank all day.”

  “I know, I was here, and seeing you like that hurt me. You need to live your life, Marv….you need...you need to move on.”

  Marvin instantly tenses up, sitting up to look into his lover’s eyes. “Move on from what, Whizzer? Because if you’re talking about me moving on from you then you’re insane.”

  “I’m not insane, but everyone will think  _ you _ are if you keep taking off work to cuddle with your dead boyfriend all day.”

   Marvin sighs, raising his hand to gently run it through his lover’s hair. “Fine, I’ll go to work today-”

  “Good.”

  “-if you go with me.”

  Whizzer groans loudly, flopping back against the pillows and burying his face into them. “But your job is so boring!!!”

  Marvin blinks, tilting his head. “Do you honestly have anything better to do? I mean, it’s not like you can really do much, right?”

  Whizzer sits back up, gently shoving Marvin with a laugh. “I could sit on the couch and watch shitty soap operas. It’d be like I never even died!” 

  Marvin frowns at the comment as he gets out of bed, walking to the closet to pull out an outfit for work.

  “...Marv, you know I was joking, right?” Whizzer asks hesitantly, following Marvin to the closet as he scrunches up his nose at his lover’s wardrobe choice. “Ew, please god no. I told you once that you could wear my clothes over my dead body. Well, here’s your chance. You’ll make everyone less nauseous by your outfit.”

  Marvin rolls his eyes, but can’t help but laugh at the biting wit from Whizzer that he definitely missed over the past few months. It kept him on his toes, and all the months he spent without an argument to participate in was excruciatingly painful to his mind.

  Whizzer, who soon gives up on Marvin and his failed attempt to pick something that  _ wasn’t _ tacky, pushes the man out of the way of the closet to toss a pair of black pants and a nice button up shirt on the bed. “Go take a shower, and get dressed. I’ll make you something to eat before we leave.”

  Marvin looks over at the outfit before turning back to his lover. “Whizzer, everyone’s gonna think I’m going through a mid-life crisis.”

  “Aren’t you?”

  Marvin playfully shoves Whizzer, thinking about what the man had just said a moment before. “Wait, you’re gonna make me something? Please don’t blow up the kitchen or start a fire. You may be dead I still have to pay the mortgage on this place.”

  Whizzer scoffs and pecks Marvin’s lips before exiting the room. “Just shut up and go shower.”

  Marvin rolls his eyes once more, but silently wonders how he got so lucky to have this man in his life once again as he gets his things together to take a shower.

  He had no idea what was waiting for him at work.   
  
**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin takes Whizzer to work with him. Whizzer gets bored, then...jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop double update! I don't even know if anyone really likes this story or not, but hey, if you do, leave a comment letting me know it doesn't suck!

  Marvin is sure he’s gonna lose it.

  It’s already been an hour since he arrived at work and he has gotten absolutely nothing done. Looking at the screen of his computer, he thinks he can finally get something accomplished that will make up for the hour of unproductive staring.

  Then the tapping returns.

  “Whizzer, I swear to all that is good and holy, if you don’t stop tapping-”

  “Marvin, I love you, but your threats are total bullshit and you know it.” Whizzer shoots back from his spot next to his lover. His head is resting on the desk as he taps absent-mindedly against the side of it. He had begun to complain less than ten minutes after they arrived, and it’s been driving Marvin nearly insane.

  “I hate you,” Marvin says, though his tone is hollow and emotionless. “Please, just let me get  _ something _ done.”

  Whizzer crosses his arms, glaring at Marvin. “Fine.”

  Then he’s gone.

  At first, Marvin’s chest tightens in fear, but he remembers how Whizzer can basically disappear and reappear on a whim, and he relaxes. “I know you can hear me, so I’m sorry for snapping at you. I just wanna get this shit done so we can leave like I  _ know _ you want to, and I can’t do that with you tapping constan-”

  A knock on his office door causes him to stop talking. “Come in.”

  The door opens, and a man walks in. He’s quite tall, blonde hair, and a bright smile that could blind people from his teeth. Butterflies somehow flood into Marvin’s stomach as the man speaks.

  “Marvin, Mr. Brooks wants to know if you’re staying for the board meeting tonight.”

  Marvin momentarily chokes up, no words coming from his mouth. “Uh-uh,n-no, I already sent Jones the files. Thanks, Cody.” He stutters, looking down at his paperwork to hide the blush creeping on his face.

  Cody smiles, taking another step closer to Marvin’s desk. “No problem...um, listen, I was thinking, maybe sometime this week we could uh, we could maybe go out for coffee or something?”

  Marvin stares at Cody like a deer caught in headlights. Is..Is he asking him out on a  _ date _ ?

  “O-Oh, I don’t know, Cody…”

  “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. You’re probably not even queer. Besides, even if you were, we’re co-workers, it’s totally unprofessional...”

  “No, that’s not what I mean. It's just...I’m not over my last boyfriend just yet.”

  Cody tilts his head, looking confused. “What happened? Did he dump you? Because if so the guy totally made a mista-”

  “He died.”

  Cody’s eyes widen, his mouth dropping a bit in shock. “O-Oh….can I ask what happened?”

  Marvin coughs to keep the tears from coming up. “Uh, they don’t know. They said it’s been happening everywhere, though. My friend’s a doctor, and she told me everyone’s saying it’s a gay thing. Spreading from one man to the next. He died six months ago. I’m still not over him, and I don’t think I will be for a while.”

  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Marvin. I lost one of my close friends from that a couple months ago. Nobody should have to go through that, watching the person they love suffer like that.”

  Marvin lets out a shaky breath before looking away from the man. “I’ll get back to you on that coffee offer, yeah?”

  Cody grins and nods eagerly. “Alright. See you around.” He mocks a salute before exiting the office.

  “Oh my god, can I barf yet?”

  Marvin jumps at the sudden sound of Whizzer’s voice, looking up at the man who had rejoined him with a quiet laugh. “Are you jealous or something?”

  “Jealous of Tacky Blonde, or the fact that you’re already replacing me?”

  Marvin raises an eyebrow. “His name is Cody, and I’m not  _ replacing _ you, Whizzer. I’m trying to move on. I thought that’s what you wanted. You can’t expect me to hang on to you forever.”

  “Yeah, I want you to move on, not screw the closest available piece of meat you can find.” Whizzer scoffs, running a hand through his hair. “I may be dead, but I still have feelings, alright?”

  Marvin sighs loudly, typing a few more things into his computer. “I know. I’ve never known you to not have emotions. Figures they’re even more obvious after you’re dead.”

  “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

  “Nothing, Whizzer. Let’s just drop the subject until we get home, okay?”

  Whizzer opens his mouth to say something but he reluctantly agrees, taking a seat in the chair next to Marvin and flicking rubber bands at the working man’s face.

  “Whizzer Brown I swear to fucking god I-” Marvin’s cut off by a pair of warm lips against his, and he completely forgets anything involving work for the next hour and a half.

  
**_To Be Continued…_ **


	5. The Baseball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina notices Marvin's changes and Jason is Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and it took me less time to write than all the previous chapters! (It's because I'm currently hyped up on mini M&Ms and Cherry Pepsi at 3am so my typing has gone from like 45wpm to 2435907854856wpm) Anyway, enjoy this mix of comedy and angst

  It had been a week since Whizzer had come back into Marvin’s life, and Marvin’s drastically getting rid of old habits.

  First of all, with the help of Whizzer, all the remaining bottles of alcohol were tossed out and forgotten. Besides, Marvin didn’t need them anymore.

  Marvin’s attendance at work got better, with him actually stepping into the office five days a week instead of his recently common three days on a good week. He started smiling more often, and the house was back to staying clean and not ridden with empty liquor bottles and tear-filled tissues.

  Surprising how much can change because of one person.

  “What’re you thinkin’ about, Marv?” Whizzer asks one Friday morning as they’re cuddled up on the couch, taking advantage of the one Friday Marvin actually has off of work by watching their favorite movies and making bullshit commentary.

  Marvin shakes his head, trying his best not to laugh. “Nothing, just...my life was completely falling apart. I was so depressed, so lonely...I dunno, it’s like I was given another chance. I got another chance to love you.”

  “That’s really gay, Marv.” Whizzer mutters, flashing a bright smile that never fails to make Marvin’s knees weak.

  “Well, I am really gay. So are you, that’s kinda how this type of relationship works.”

  Suddenly, the phone rings and Whizzer stands up with a sigh. “Got it.” He walks over to the phone, picking it up and holding it to his ear. “Hello?”

  “...Marvin?”

  Whizzer’s eyes widen as he turns to his lover, mouthing the words, “It’s Trina.”

  Marvin tenses up in shock at the fact that _his dead boyfriend just answered the fucking phone and his ex-wife was on the other line_ , and instantly jumps up to take the phone from Whizzer. “Hey, Trina. What’s going on?”

  “Marvin, is there someone else over at your house?”

  Marvin bites his lip, mentally kicking himself for letting Whizzer answer the phone in the first place. “No no, it’s just me.”

  “Because I could’ve sworn someone else answered the phone and they sounded just like- anyway, I was just calling to let you know that baseball season started up for Jason again a while back, and his first game is tonight. It would mean a lot if you were to come with us.”

  “Yeah, sure, of course. I wouldn't miss it.”

  “R-Really? You’ve always said how much you hate baseball.” Trina says, sounding clearly surprised by Marvin’s quick agreement.

  “I may hate baseball, but I love my son. Besides, it’s been awhile since I’ve gone outside other than the commute to work and back home. It’ll be good to get some form of fresh air.”

  “Are you feeling okay Marvin? Are you on some kind of medication?”

  Marvin is shocked by her question, furrowing his brows slightly. “What? No, of course not, why do you ask?”

  Trina sighs quietly. “I don’t know...you just seem off. Different from the way you’ve been these past few months.”

  Marvin takes a deep breath. “I guess I’m taking Mendel’s advice and trying to pick myself up. Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you all at five?”

  “Uh, y-yes. Yes, at five. Bye, Marvin.”

  “Bye.” Marvin hangs up, and Whizzer begins to laugh loudly.

  “OH MY GOD SHE THOUGHT YOU HAD A GUY OVER.” He shouts through his loud laughs, body shaking with laughter. Marvin crosses his arms, glaring over at his lover sternly.

  “It’s not funny, you prick, she thinks there’s something wrong with me. I bet you they’re gonna question me as soon as I show up.”

  “Ooh, can I go to Jason’s game too? I literally missed half of his season last time. ‘Cause, y’know, I was too busy dying and all.” Whizzer replies with a chuckle, although he’s noticed Marvin flinches every time he mentions his death.

  “Not no, but _hell no_. I don’t want to be responsible for five individual heart attacks if they see you.”

  “Oh, c’mon Marv, I’ll stay perfectly hidden! Please! I mean, it’s not like you have much of a choice anyway. I could always walk there after you leave.”

  After a moment, Marvin exhales dramatically in defeat. “Fine, you can go, but if you so much as show yourself even the tiniest bit I will not hesitate to murder you.”

  “I told you your threats are bullshit. I’m already dead, dummy.” Whizzer laughs, and Marvin rolls his eyes.

  “I actually hate you.”

  “No, you don’t.”

  “No, I don’t.”

**

  By the time Marvin shows up at the baseball game, it’s 4:50 and everyone is already in their spot on the bleachers. Trina’s eyes widened as she spots her ex-husband walking towards the group.

  “Marvin, you’re early...for once in your life. Are you sure you’re okay?”

  “I’m fine, Trina. I swear, I’m just...finding myself again.” Marvin smiles, causing the entire group to jump slightly in surprise.

  “Trina said you had a mystery man in your house this morning.”

  Marvin’s breath catches in his throat as his eyes scan the field for his son. “No, there wasn’t. It was just me.” Everyone looks so disappointed, so for the sake of conversation, Marvin continues the conversation. “But this guy at work asked me out for coffee.”

  Cordelia immediately perks up at Marvin’s mention of another man. “Oooh, is he cute?” She asks, her voice going from talking to a teasing singsong.

  “I mean...he’s not unattractive.”

  The group of supposed “adults” begin to tease Marvin until Mendel speaks up. “So, did you go out for coffee yet, or?”

  Marvin coughs, looking down. “I uh...I actually told him I’d get back to him.” Before anyone could protest, Marvin turns his attention back to the now starting game. “Oh look, Jason’s batting!”

  The adults begin to cheer, and Marvin’s smile widens as he watches his son standing there with the bat in his hands until he notices the boy’s face fall and bat drop to the ground.

  The next thing Marvin knows, his son is breaking down into sobs right there on the baseball field.

  Turning to his friends with a concerned glance, he takes it upon himself to stand up and rush to the field, bending down to look his crying child in the eye. “Jason, what’s wrong, kid?” He asks worriedly. This was strange. Jason wasn’t really the type of kid to cry over nothing, so if he was upset, something was definitely wrong.

  “He was here for my first game last year...I used to remember the sound of him cheering me on...I can’t hear it anymore...:” Jason trails off, sniffling and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “I can’t even remember the sound of his voice anymore, Dad.”

  Marvin swears that his heart just shattered. He pulls Jason into a tight hug, rubbing the boy’s back as he sobbed heavily into his father’s shirt. A few tears run down Marvin’s cheeks involuntarily, and he looks up for just a moment to see Whizzer peeking behind a fence with a horrified look on his face.

  “Don’t you fucking dare,” Marvin mouths to Whizzer in a warning, “We’ll talk about this later.”

  After a moment, Jason pulls away, wiping all of his tears away quickly. “Alright, I think I’m okay now…”

  “You sure, kid?” Marvin asks to make sure, still a little more than worried about his son.

  “Yeah, I just wanna get this game over so I can go home and spend the weekend with you,” Jason responds with a shaky sigh. Marvin nods and pulls Jason into another hug before stepping off of the field and back to the bleachers, his heart heaving and an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

  Turns out he wasn’t the only one who missed Whizzer, and Marvin hadn’t even bothered to notice how much Jason was breaking down without him.

 

  **_To Be Continued..._ **


	6. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of thoughts of suicide!! No actually suicide, but talking about it. 
> 
> Marvin and Whizzer fight

  “I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t let me talk to him,” Whizzer mumbles in frustration from his spot on the bed, careful to keep his voice down so Jason wouldn’t hear him in the next room.

  Marvin sighs loudly and drags a hand down his face with a groan. “Because we were in a public setting with people who are aware that you’re dead. Besides, I would rather not have to take my son to the hospital for a heart attack. We’ve been over this twice, Whizzer. Nobody needs to know you’re still here. I don’t want anyone to admit themselves into a mental institution because they think they’re hallucinating.”

  “Yet you’ll gladly let your son have a mental breakdown on a baseball field.” Whizzer snaps, rolling his eyes. “Whatever Marv, let your son suffer while you enjoy your rise from crippling depression.”

  Marvin scoffs, standing from the bed and walking over to Whizzer’s side. “What the hell am I supposed to do, huh? ‘Hey son, you know how we went to Whizzer’s funeral six months ago? Well, he’s back as _A FUCKING GHOST_.’” He raises his voice towards the end, prompting Whizzer’s expression to grow darker.

  “Jason is literally in the next room, Marvin, keep your voice down! And don’t you dare yell at me! It’s not like I could control dying!”

  “Why couldn’t you just leave it at that, huh?! Why couldn’t you just die and leave us to grieve?!”

  “Why can’t you move on?! Don’t sit there and tell me you were trying, either. You and I both know what you have hiding in your dresser!”

  Marvin’s face falls, shock taking over his previously angry demeanor. “...I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

  “Bullshit. I was here when you brought it home. You weren’t exactly discreet about it.”

  “Well, when you live by yourself you don't tend to be very secretive about what you do inside your own home.” Marvin spits, taking a seat on the bed and exhaling loudly.

  “Why did you buy it?” Whizzer asks after a long pause.

  “I was thinking about joining the FBI, accounting's getting boring.” Marvin shoots back sarcastically. "Why the fuck do you think I bought it, Whizzer?"

  “You know damn well what I’m asking, Marvin. How could you even think of doing something like that? You have a kid, a son who needs you.”

  “And I have a lover who left me when I needed him most.”

  “I told you, it’s not like I could really control it. I _tried_ to hang on, Marvin. For your sake, for Jason’s sake...for everyone. Turns out death doesn’t quite work that way. It takes you whenever it damn well pleases.” Whizzer’s shaking in a mix of emotions by now, trying desperately to keep his voice down as to not prompt Jason to investigate. 

  “Why not me? Why you, of all people? We were finally happy, finally getting our lives together...”

  “Marvin-'

  “No, I wanna know why. I wanna know why they had to take you from me so soon.” Marvin chokes out, looking down at the bed to avoid Whizzer’s gaze.

  “...I don’t know.” Whizzer whispers, taking a spot in front of Marvin and lifting his chin to look him in the eye. “But I _do_ know that your son needs you in his life, and shooting yourself is the stupidest fucking idea that has ever come into your mind.”

  Marvin lets out a shaky sigh, letting a few tears fall down his face. “I just...I felt so _alone_. Everywhere I looked, anything I saw just reminded me of you. I was hurt, and scared, and angry...I just wanted to see you again…”

  Whizzer pulls Marvin into a tight hug, letting the man bury his face in his shoulder and sob. “Well, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.” He whispers, though the expression on his face tells a different story. 

  Both men were too absorbed in the current situation to hear the bedroom door open.

  “Hey Dad, I- …..holy shit….”

  Marvin jumps back to see Jason standing in the doorway, face paled and mouth open in shock.

  “Oh, God...Jason, fuck…” Marvin swears under his breath, looking over at Whizzer before standing up and slowly walking over to his son.

  “You...I-I...He...W-We….” was all Jason managed to stutter out before falling to the floor, unconscious.

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna name this chapter "Jason's Going Down" but that sounded far too sexual for a child so I went against it.


	7. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer's secret is shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update again!!!!! I'm so proud of myself :D

  “Oh my God, what do we do? Damn it, this is  _ exactly _ why I didn’t want him to see you!” Marvin groans, crouching down to his son’s side and looking over him.

  “Hey, I didn’t make him walk in. You can’t blame me for this one.” Whizzer states calmly as he gets up from the bed to walk over and kneel beside Marvin.

  “I’m not blaming you. Ugh, what do we do?”

  Whizzer sighs, running a hand through his hair in thought. “Put him in his bed. If he says anything when he comes to, just tell him it was probably a dream.”

  Marvin hesitates and takes a deep breath. “I hate lying to him. It makes me feel sick.”

  “Well, would you rather him know?” Whizzer asks tentatively as he looks between his lover and the still unconscious boy on the floor. Marvin shrugs as little.

  “I don’t know. I don’t want to lie to him, but I also don’t want to permanently scar the poor kid.” 

  Whizzer nods, scooping Jason up in his arms and walking towards his room. “Wait until he wakes up. If he mentions it, do what you think is right.” He suggests as he sets the boy on his bed, covering him up with a blanket and leaving the room. “I’ll hide for a bit when he wakes up so you can decide what you want to do.”

  Marvin nods, following Whizzer back to their room. “God, he’s gonna think I’m mental.”

  “You  _ are _ mental, Marv,” Whizzer responds with a laugh, sitting back down on the bed. 

  “Well, thanks a lot.” Marvin scoffs before climbing under the covers. After a moment of silence, he quietly spoke. “Uh...you might want to... _ y’know _ ...just in case Jason wakes up and comes back in here…”

  Whizzer sighs and nods in agreement before pressing a soft kiss to Marvin’s lips and fading out. 

  Marvin doesn’t quite know why seeing Whizzer disappear hurts him every time it happens, but he does know that sleeping is a lot harder without his lover’s arms firmly around his waist.

 

**

 

  It isn’t until Sunday night when Jason mentions the incident.

  Marvin’s in the kitchen, doing the dinner dishes when his son walks in.

  “Dad...can we talk?” Jason asks quietly, an unreadable expression on his face.

  Marvin tilts his head a little in confusion, but nods and leads Jason to the living room so both of them could take a seat. “What’s on your mind, kid?”

  “I had a really weird dream the other night…Whizzer was in your room, and he looked completely fine. Then I freaked out and I woke up, still in my bed.” Jason explains, looking down and playing with his hands as he speaks.

  The older man wants to lie, he wants nothing more than to tell Jason everything’s gonna be okay and that they’re gonna get through it, but seeing the way his son is barely keeping himself together is enough to make him snap.

  “Whizzer? Get in here.” Marvin calls out, causing Jason to look at his father with wide eyes.

  “Dad, he’s not here. Are you going crazy? Mom said she was getting worried about you.”

  Marvin takes a deep breath, standing from the couch and walking into the kitchen. “Whizzer, c’mon, where are you?” He turns around to see Whizzer leaning against the counter.

  “What if I hang around in here a little longer? Make Jason genuinely believe that you’re delusional.”

  Marvin rolls his eyes, smacking Whizzer’s arm playfully. “Damn it, this is not a joking matter. Now, come on.”

  Whizzer hesitates for a little longer than intended, looking Marvin in the eye. “Are you absolutely sure?”

  “Yes, it’s only a matter of time before he either figures it out or thinks I’m actually going crazy. I don’t want another incident like the other night.”

  Nodding, Whizzer kisses Marvin’s cheek and follows him out to the living room, where Jason’s face pales once more in shock.

  “Oh my god I’m hallucinating.”

  “Look at that Marv, he really is your son,” Whizzer mutters, reminding Marvin that those words were one of the first ones he said upon seeing Whizzer again.

  “Shut up, we have explaining to do.”

  “Alright...Jason, I’m dead.”

  “Wow, way to soften the blow, idiot.”

  “I’m sorry, would  _ you _ like to tell the story?”

  Marvin throws his hands up in defeat before taking a seat next to Jason to comfort him.

  Whizzer tells Jason as much as he could. Dying, waking up at home, his struggles of making himself visible, all the way up to where Jason saw him on Friday night. He leaves out the details of his father’s alcoholism and him bringing home a gun, mostly because it isn’t a major detail for a child and also because Whizzer doesn’t want to traumatize the poor kid even more than he already has to.

  When he finishes, Jason just sits there, looking between Marvin and Whizzer with a blank stare.

  “So...you’re a ghost...but we can see you…”

  Whizzer nods. “That’s right, kiddo.”

  Jason bites his lip, tears prickling his eyes and threatening to spill down his cheeks. “Can I hug you or will my arms just go right through you?"

  Whizzer and Marvin both laugh a little. “C’mere,” Whizzer whispers with a tiny sniffle, holding his arms out to hug the kid. Jason immediately jumps into Whizzer’s arms, desperately trying not to cry and failing miserably.

  “Does everyone know?”

  Marvin shakes his head. “No, just you and I.”

  “Why not everyone else? Mom and Mendel are total wrecks! Don’t even get me started on Charlotte and Cordelia.”

  Whizzer looks at Marvin with an indescribable expression, prompting Marvin to audibly sigh. 

  “Go get your stuff together. Your mom and Mendel should be here any minute.” Just then, the doorbell rings and Jason runs to his bedroom to grab his stuff. Whizzer immediately runs to the kitchen and Marvin opens the front door with a smile.

  “Hey Trina, Mendel. Jason’s grabbing his stuff now.”

  Trina nods and thanks Marvin when he invites the two adults in. Jason comes back in a few moments later with his backpack, glancing at his father with a confused look on his face.

  “Where’s Whizzer?” He asks, accidentally forgetting his mother and stepfather are standing there, completely clueless to the situation.

  Trina frowns at Mendel and Marvin before moving close to her son. “Jason, honey, you know where Whizzer is.”

  Marvin winces a little, mentally facepalming at how quickly everything’s beginning to go downhill. “Damn it.” He walks close to the kitchen doorframe and taps it a couple times. “Whizzer, c’mon, might as well tell them now too.”

  Trina and Mendel share a concerned look before Mendel walks close to Marvin, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder comfortingly. “Marvin, are you alright? Maybe you should see a doctor or another psychiatrist or- ...holy shit…”

  The entire room is silent as Whizzer emerges from the kitchen, a half smile on his face.

  “Uh, Hi…I can explain?”

  
**_To Be Continued..._ **


	8. Marvin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance

  “This is fucking insane.”

  Of the years Marvin knew Charlotte, he knows damn well by now that she isn’t one to play around. Immediately after Whizzer had explained everything to Trina and Mendel, they all unanimously decided to tell Charlotte and Cordelia, revealing the secret of Whizzer’s return to the entire family. Upon seeing Whizzer for the first time since his demise, Charlotte paced the room with wide eyes for close to ten minutes, while Cordelia opted for Jason’s reaction and fell to the floor, unconscious.

  Now, nearly two hours later, Charlotte has the family in her and Cordelia’s living room with Whizzer on the couch, thermometer in his mouth and blood pressure cuff around his arm.

  “Char, with all due respect, you’re not gonna get any results. I’m dead.” Whizzer protests for the thousandth time.

  “Shush, and keep that thermometer under your tongue before you fuck up the final temp,” Charlotte warned, pressing two fingers to Whizzer’s neck and staring at her watch to check his pulse. A couple second pass and she sighs in frustration. “If I could just find your heartbeat...oh wait.”

  Jason bites his lip to keep from laughing, although his snickers echo the quiet room regardless. Suddenly, the thermometer beeps and Charlotte pulls it out from under Whizzer’s tongue to check the results.

  “So? Am I suddenly alive again, or?” Whizzer asks sarcastically. He pulls Marvin, who is standing next to the seated Whizzer, into his lap by his waist and kisses his cheek.

  Charlotte hesitates before speaking up. “You’re about as dead as they come…”

  “Wow, never would’ve guessed.”

  Marvin rolls his eyes at Whizzer’s sarcasm but smiles nonetheless when his lover kisses his cheek.

  “I just don’t understand how this is possible…” Charlotte mumbles.

  “Do we really need to question it, Char? He’s back, and he’s not sick anymore. That’s all that matters to me.” Marvin counters with a sigh, then a cough.

  Charlotte nods slowly, taking a seat on the couch. “It’s just a lot to take in at once.”

  Everyone nods in agreement, and there's a moment of semi-awkward silence before Whizzer comes up with an idea. “If nobody has any plans for tonight, maybe we could all have dinner at our place?”

  That’s how they all end up in Marvin and Whizzer’s dining room an hour later, chatting and laughing just like the old days. Back when Whizzer wasn’t sick and nobody was dying and life was just...normal.

  “...I didn’t forget to run! I was just surprised I even hit the ball in the first place!” Jason protests as they recount that fateful baseball game where he actually did something besides strike out.

  “So were we! I had never seen your mother so excited before.” Marvin laughs, covering his mouth to cough. Whizzer sends him a confused look, but Marvin shrugs it off. “Allergies,” He mouths, clearing his throat.

  “I remember afterward when we all went out for pizza and Marv and Whizzer wouldn’t stop staring at each other.” Cordelia giggles, taking a bite of food that she helped Whizzer cook. Surprisingly, it isn’t burnt and it tastes really good compared to the other disasters the duo had attempted every time they had tried to cook together in the past.

  “I know right? I was shocked they didn’t leave early to go make out somewh- Marvin?”

  All eyes are then directed to Marvin, who’s staring at a spot on the wall with furrowed brows, visibly distant from the conversation.

  “Marv? Marvin, what’s the matter?” Whizzer asks worriedly, shaking Marvin a little to try and snap him out of his trance.

  Marvin looks up to meet Whizzer’s eyes, a confused look on his face. “I...nothing. I’m fine, just spaced out I guess.” He lies with another cough, which he masks as him clearing his throat. He looks away from everyone to hide from the fact that everything’s turning blurrier and blurrier with each passing second. After all, it’s probably just him getting tired.

  A chorus of relieved sighs echoes throughout the room. “Good, I don’t think my brain can handle any more surprises,” Trina says with a laugh.

  Marvin nods along, although he seems rather distant as he stands up from the table. “I’m gonna go grab some more wine, alright?”

  Everyone nods or makes noises of approval, continuing the light and happy conversation with laughs and joking arguments. Marvin shuffles towards the kitchen and gets about halfway there before suddenly he’s on the floor, ears ringing with a high-pitched noise and head pounding fiercely.

  He hears Charlotte curse loudly and everyone running over to him, then there’s a blurry outline of a terrified Whizzer next to him before everything fades to black.

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	9. The Truth, No Matter How Horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Angst. That is All.

  Marvin hates hospitals with a passion.

  The harsh, bright white walls, the cold rooms, the annoying smell of sterilization, all of it makes the man’s skin crawl. Even now, as he’s laying in a hospital bed and assuring Charlotte everything is fine, he’s shaking from the anxiety he feels in his chest and he’s squeezing Whizzer’s hand hard enough to no longer be classified as casual affection. 

  “Marvin, if you say you’re fine one more time I will not hesitate to sedate you,” Charlotte says in a threatening tone, but Marvin can tell she’s just trying to help him. 

  Whizzer can tell Marvin’s nervous, but he doesn’t speak. He hasn’t said a word since Marvin had collapsed at home, and it’s making Marvin uneasy.    

  Trina and Mendel had decided to take Jason home, since he has school the next day and Marvin had sworn up and down that he was gonna be okay.

  Placing her stethoscope back around her neck, Charlotte let out a loud sigh before speaking in a melancholic tone. “Marvin, I’m afraid you’re displaying symptoms of  Pneumocystis Carinii Pneumonia, otherwise known as PCP...it’s um...it’s the same thing Whizzer was diagnosed with when he was first admitted…” 

  Marvin stops listening to Charlotte after she says “PCP”. He just sits there on the bed, still shaking and still nervous, but now for a totally different reason.

  “Do...Do I have to stay here?” He asks quietly, his voice breaking dangerously halfway through.

  Charlotte hesitates, but reluctantly nods. “Your vitals aren’t stable enough for you to go home.”

  Cordelia looks extremely close to a mental breakdown by now, and has to excuse herself to the hall. Her sobs can be heard in the through, despite the fact that the door is shut. Charlotte mumbles something about giving the two men a moment alone before leaving to go comfort her lover.

  Both men are completely silent for a solid five minutes. They just sit there, looking anywhere and everywhere they can that isn’t each other’s faces. It’s too much, looking a lover in the face and just knowing the inevitable.

  Marvin’s the first to look at Whizzer, and it’s a terrible choice. He immediately breaks down into sobs. Loud, ugly, heartbreaking sobs that bounce off the walls and back into Marvin’s ears, as though they’re mocking him.

  Whizzer quickly pulls Marvin into his arms, rubbing his back and shushing him in an attempt to calm him down. “Shh, it’s gonna be okay...you’re gonna be okay…” He whispers in Marvin’s ear, although Marvin can hear the uncertainty in his lover’s voice.

  “Why? Why is the universe so goddamn cruel? I was miserable after I lost you, and then suddenly I get you back, and everything is just amazing! But no...no, that’s not acceptable. It all has to be taken from me again-”

  “Marv.”

  “-I mean I kinda figured it wouldn’t last long anyway. Nothing happy lasts forever, especially not for any of us. We can’t all have our happy endings I guess but Jesus Christ-”

  “Marvin.”

  “-Why couldn’t the world just let us catch a fucking break? I should’ve just shot myself when I had the chance-”

  “MARVIN ISSAC SCHULZ, LISTEN TO ME!” Whizzer shouts, causing Marvin to go silent almost instantly. Whizzer takes a shaky breath to mentally prepare himself for what he’s about to say to his lover.

  “I lied.”

  Marvin blinks, brows furrowing in confusion. “What? What do you mean you lied?”

  “When I told you I didn’t know why I was back, why I’m a ghost...I lied. I’ve known since day one.”

  Marvin is speechless, but he nods as his way of telling Whizzer to continue.

  “I made a deal with death, Marv. When he came to get me, to take me from you all, I asked if there was any way that I could see you again. We struck a deal. I could come back, see you again, love you again...but, when it was time, I had to take you with me.”

  “What the hell do you mean by-”

  “You’re gonna die, Marv. It’s been decided long before I even died. He let me come back to stay here, and comfort you until you...y’know...I can’t crossover without you, Marvin.”

  Marvin is shocked. Beyond speechless, he somehow finds a way to channel his thoughts through his old outlet: rage. “And when the fuck were you planning on tell me this?!”

  “When you got sick...technically, I wasn’t supposed to tell you at all. I didn’t want to scare you-”

  “Well shit Whizzer, I’m fucking scared now!”

  Whizzer flinches at Marvin’s tone, looking down at the floor. “I know, Marvin, I know...I’m scared too. I don’t want you to die. I want you to move on. I wanna see you watch Jason graduate, and get married, and have kids and be the great man we all know he’ll turn out to be. ...I...I wanted to be there, by your side through it all…so you’re right, Marvin. The universe is so goddamn cruel. Trust me, I know, but here’s the truth...there’s not a fucking thing we can do about it.”

  There’s a long silence, before Marvin scoots over in the hospital bed, patting the empty spot next to him. “C’mere…” He squeaks out, almost desperately.

  Whizzer nods and immediately obeys, turning on his side and wrapping his arms around the other man tightly. 

  The next four words make Marvin shiver, knowing what they really mean.

  “Everything will be alright.”

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this!


	10. Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending nobody wants....oops.

  Whizzer definitely understands how Marvin felt when their roles were reversed, and he was the one laying in the hospital bed.

  It’s a feeling that Whizzer hates more than words can possibly describe, seeing Marvin laying there, in utter pain. It’s as though his heart is being slowly cut in half with the world’s dullest knife, and it’s driving the man insane.

  It had been two months since Marvin was diagnosed, and to say he’s not looking too good is an understatement. His eyes are sunken in, he’s paler than the hospital walls, and the amount of weight he’s drastically lost in the short amount of time is enough to make Whizzer pick up smoking again. It’s an odd thing, especially since he’s dead and breathing isn’t exactly an essential thing for him, yet it calms him down. He assumes it’s just the feeling of having the cigarette between his lips, and the way it reminds him of when he first met Marvin and when they started fooling around. 

  Marvin doesn’t like Whizzer smoking, but since his lover no longer has living lungs to destroy, he can’t really bitch unless Whizzer tries to kiss him without brushing his teeth. Their old routines fall into place, with one man constantly worrying and trying not to cry while the other tries to calm him down although he knows they’re both panicking and there’s no use in trying to deny it. The only thing that’s different is the roles the two men play in the routine. 

  Whizzer fucking hates it.

  He hates being dead. He hates having to sit idly by and watch the only man he’s ever really loved turn into a corpse before his own eyes. He hates lying to Jason, telling the boy his dad’s a fighter and he’s gonna pull through. He hates smiling and keeping light conversation with Trina and Mendel. He hates helping Cordelia cook dinners at her house when he knows he should be at the hospital, spending as much time as possible with his ailing lover. Most of all, he hates not being able to do a single fucking thing. Trina had told Whizzer how helpless everyone felt when he was so close to death, and now he’s beginning to understand just how horrible helplessness is.

  It’s a seemingly decent Tuesday night when Marvin whispers it.

  “This isn’t fair.”

  Whizzer looks up from the magazine he’s reading to meet Marvin’s eyes, sighing.

  “I know, Marv…” 

  “No, you don’t. You don’t know, Whizzer. You don’t know what it feels like to watch your lover die-”

  “What the hell do you think I’m doing here, getting a fucking manicure?”

  “Let me finish!” There’s a pause before Marvin continues. “You don’t know what it feels like to watch your lover die, watch the person who taught you what love really is be lowered into the ground, and then spend six months wanting nothing more than to off yourself so you could just fucking see his face again, only to have him turn back up out of the blue. You don’t know what it’s like to think life was finally being generous, only to be told you’re gonna die before your son’s even old enough to drive a car. You don’t know-”

  “You know what?! No. I don’t know, Marvin. I don’t know how that feels. But let me tell you what I do know. I know what it feels like to lay in that bed, feeling like you’re being stabbed with every shallow breath you manage to take in. I know what it’s like to see your lover worry constantly and uselessly wonder if you’re ever gonna get better. I know what it’s like to see the man who taught you how to not be afraid of love fall into a never ending spiral of depression. I know what it’s like to see the love of your life drink himself nearly half to death, or sob for hours in the shower, or refuse to even try to move on. I KNOW WHAT’S IT’S LIKE TO SEE THE ONLY MAN WHO WAS PATIENT ENOUGH TO LOVE YOU BRING A GUN INTO HIS HOUSE AND PLOT HIS OWN GODDAMN SUICIDE, SO DON’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I DO AND DO NOT KNOW, MARVIN.” 

  Marvin’s surprised by how quickly Whizzer gets worked up, but that doesn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth.

  “If you’re suffering, then why the hell are you still here? Just...get out.”

  Whizzer’s face falls as he wiping the stray tears from his face. “W-What?”

  “You heard me. Get. Out.” Marvin spits harshly, looking away from the man.

  Then he’s gone.

  Marvin immediately regrets it. He regrets it all. The dread sets in, and he calls out for Whizzer with a panicked tone.

  This time, Whizzer doesn’t show back up.

**

  Three days later, Whizzer’s still not back.

  Marvin’s even worse, to the point where he can’t even breathe without crying out in pain. Charlotte has the entire family in the room during every possible moment of visiting hours, knowing damn well that it’s getting close to the inevitable moment that nobody wants to happen.

  “Can I have a minute alone with Dad?” Jason asks at one point, shocking Trina and making Charlotte close to tears. The doctor nods and escorts the other adults from the room, shutting the door behind them all and leaving the young boy and the dying man alone in the room.

  Jason walks up close to his father, holding in all tears that he can already feel prickling his eyes. “...You miss him, don’t you?”

  It takes Marvin a second to answer. “Y-Yes…”

  “...Then promise me one thing...just one thing…”

  Marvin doesn’t verbally respond, since by now even talking hurts him. He simply nods and waits for his son to continue.

  “P-Promise me...promise that when you go, you won’t leave me here alone. Promise you’ll watch over me, from wherever the hell you are.”

  There’s an odd silence in the room, neither awkward nor comforting, but it’s broken by Marvin soon enough. “I’ll always be here for you, Jason. You’re my son, like it or not. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

  Jason’s in tears soon enough, hugging his father as tightly as possible without hurting the frail man. “Then you can let go, if you really want to…”

  The rest of the family returns not long after, but the scene’s changed. When they left, there were two heartbeats remaining in the room.

  Now, there’s only one.

_Black._

  That’s all Marvin sees.

  It’s oddly comforting, until the warm, bright light pulls him out of it. He looks around at the area he’s arrived in, disappointed when he can’t find who he’s looking for.

  A tap on his shoulder causes him to turn around, eyes lightening up at the sight in front of him.

  “You made it.” Whizzer grins, holding his hand out for Marvin, who happily takes it without missing a beat.

  “What more can I say? I couldn’t live without you.” 

 

 

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I'm thinking of writing a sequel in a grown-up Jason's POV, but I'm not quiet sure just yet. Let's just see how well this completed fic does first.
> 
> This is the first multi-chaptered fic I've ever finished! I'm so proud of myself ahhhh :D


End file.
